Breakfast in bed
by Rena.Robacki
Summary: A cute little story I wrote for a sweet friend of mine. @BettyyBett this is for you!
1. Chapter 1

I've been thinking about this for weeks now. I think I'm on the verge of driving myself crazy. I need to stop. I seriously need to stop this – now! But how do you stop thinking about… about... about… Oh, God! If I can't say it to myself how the hell am I going to ask her?

I turn on my side and watch her beautiful face while she sleeps. Her hair frames her face almost like a halo. I brush a loose strand behind her ear before leaning in to kiss her soft lips. She tastes like cherries. She always tastes like cherries, my sweet Betty.

I let her sleep while I go down to the kitchen to make breakfast. I pray that today she sleeps in. I want to make her breakfast in bed. I don't really get to do that, since my Betty is such a morning bird. In the two years we've share a home I think I made her breakfast in bed twice. She's always up before dawn, even on weekends.

I'm just really happy I wore her out last night so she can sleep in now. I smile to myself at the memory. She's just perfect for me – like the saying goes "a lady in the street, a freak in the bed", yeah, that's my Betty. She never holds back and is never afraid to tell me what she wants. I love that about her. Well one of the things I love about her.

Getting lost in my memories I suddenly come up with the best idea of how to ask her. Might not be ask romantic or as… well… hope she'll like it… and now I'm nervous again. How am I gonna be able to do this? Oh, crap!

Running a hand through my hair – a nervous habit I really need to get rid of – I open the fridge door and gather all I need to make breakfast. I work as fast as I can, still a bit scared Betty will wake up and ruin my little plan.

Half an hour later I'm done. Betty's still in our room. I allow myself a smile, knowing she'll be surprised. I take the tray upstairs, support it with one arm – who knew I might have missed career as a waiter? – while I open the door.

Betty's sleeping like a little frog, on her belly, all over our king size bed. I swear I could not love her more! She looks like a perfect angel.

I place the tray on my nightstand and sit next to my angel, caressing her bare back in slow circles. She stirs a little. I know she's awake, but pretending to still sleep so I won't stop caressing her. And I don't. I lean in and place a simple kiss right between her shoulder blades. Betty smiles. She can no longer pretend to be asleep.

- Morning. I whisper in her ear and kiss her neck gently.

- Morning. She purrs like a kitten under my touch. – What smells so good? She asks slowly turning on her side. As she turns my hand ends up resting on her ribs. I move my fingers lightly, knowing she's ticklish. She giggles and squirms.

- I made you breakfast in bed, baby. Her eyes widen.

- You made what? Her head moves to my nightstand seeing the tray. – Baby, that's so sweet! You shouldn't have… She coos. Nevertheless she scoots up on the pillows, pulling the sheet up to cover herself. I smirk a little. She's always so shy around me, even after more than three years of being together, two of which we've shared a home.

- I know, but I wanted to do something nice for you. I get up and place the tray on her lap. My heart is racing like a horse right now. I'm half afraid she'll hear it!

- Heart shaped pancakes? Betty asks me, lifting an eyebrow at me. – And a rose… Logan…

Now I know she's melting. I smile at her as she digs in.

- Mmm… This is really good. Betty tells me with her mouth half full.

- Glad you like it, baby. I tell her, but my voice quivers just the tiniest bit. She doesn't catch on and I allow a shaky breath out as she makes another cut. Her knife hits metal with a cling. My heart is racing again. I get up off the bed as I wait for her to search for the reason of the noise. Time slows down as if in movies. I can barely breathe.

Betty gently lifts the top pancake and her eyes rest on the little ring I placed there earlier. Her hand reaches for the little piece of jewelry and gently closes around it. She knows what it represents. I kneel by the bed, take her hand and kiss it open. I take the ring. Her mouth falls open a little.

- Betty, my love… I begin. My voice quivers. I have no idea what to say. My brain freezes over, but my heart takes control of my mouth. – I want to share the rest of my life with you. I won't promise you the perfect life, nor will I promise that we'll never fight, but I will promise that I will love you with all of my heart, every second of my life. I can promise you that I will cherish you and do my best for us to last a life time, because I love you more than words can express. Will you be my wife?

Betty was speechless, looking at me with wide eyes, full of love.

- Oh, Logan… Her voice is full of love, but my heart is still full of insecurity. She can still say "no", I mean, it's not the best proposal in history and she definitely deserves much better.

I take her hand. My own hands are shaking. So much so I can barely get the ring on her finger. She still hasn't said "yes" but she's not pulling her hand away. That's a good sign, right? Right? I'm panicking right now. I need to hear that word leave her lips.

- Yes… Betty whispers when my ring is finally on her finger. It's so quiet I barely heard it, but finally said it. She accepted my proposal. She accepted ME. My heart does back-flip after back-flip. I jump to my feet and hug her to me.

The tray falls and Betty's whole breakfast spills over the bed. I couldn't care less. I kiss her lips with all the passion inside of me and she replies with her whole being. My heart was bursting with so much happiness.

- I love you so much, Logan! I couldn't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else but you. Betty whispers in my ear as we pull apart and she rests her head on my shoulder. I didn't think I could ever be happier. Except..

- Logan… There's something you need to know. Betty whispers in my ear. I try to push her back away a bit to look her in the eyes. She grabs on to my waist, pulling me closer. I hug her right back. I can feel her heart beating hard against my chest. She's nervous. My brain goes into overdrive for the 3 whole seconds she keeps quiet.

- Logan, baby, emm…

- What is it, sweetness? I try to calm her down but my own feelings are getting out of control already.

- I… I'm prnnggnth. She mumbles in my shoulder.

- What?

- I'm pregnant…

- What? My world starts spinning out of control. A baby – we're having a baby? I push Betty a little and she allows me to. I lift her chin up to look her in the eyes. She looks at me with a bit of fear.

- I'm p-p…

- No… I heard you… My smile is threatening to break my face in half. - I mean…How far along are you?

- Three weeks… Just found out last week… Didn't know how to tell you…

- Oh, baby! I shush her and place my hand on her belly. – Hawaii baby, huh? I beam up at her.

- Yes. Betty smiles and my heart melts.

- That means that we'd better make sure we're married before you show, huh? I tell her hugging her close again.

- You're not mad? Betty's voice is quivering.

- Mad? Baby! I'm the happiest man alive! I love you! I can't believe you're making us a family!

- Logan… I… I don't know what to say…

- Say "yes". Say "yes" and let's get married by the sea… In Hawaii… Where we made our baby.

Betty pushes me away gently. I let her go. She looks me in the eyes. I can see the happiness there.

- Yes, Logan. A thousand times YES!


	2. Chapter 2

I never would have thought time can pass this fast. Six months have gone by in the blink of an eye since Betty and I got engaged and she told me she was pregnant. We've been married five out of those six months.

Our wedding was a dream come true. She looked like an angel walking down the Hawaiian beach at twilight, the setting sun still playing in her hair. I remember I couldn't breathe until she finally took my hand and I sensed she was real.

When we came back from our honeymoon we moved in together into my apartment. It was not that much of an adjustment as she would spend a lot of nights in my arms and I loved having my sweet new wife waiting for me when I got home from the studio every night.

All of these months she has been taking care of me, in spite of her pregnancy. My angel. My love. My wife. I smile only at the thought.

Today it's Christmas Eve. Betty wanted to stay home. She's been starting to feel tired. The pregnancy does that to a woman. Tires her out. And makes her moody. And very hard to live with, sometimes, because she'll start crying out of the blue or say she's fat or want pickles ice-cream at two in the morning. I'm not complaining, though, I'd do anything for my wife and daughter.

I can't wait to hold my daughter! I'm dreaming she'll have her mother's beautiful features even if my Betty wants her to have my dimples and eyes. I'm praying every night to the Big Guy up above that our daughter has more of her mother than of me. Hopefully He'll listen to me.

Tonight I wanted to surprise my wife with a homemade dinner. Made by me. Especially since my skills in the kitchen leave a lot to be desired I want to do that for her. I asked Lexi, Carlos' girl, to keep her busy at the spa – my treat, of course, so I could have the apartment to myself a few hours. Lexi guaranteed me four hours. I had no idea if it would be enough, though.

As Betty left I followed her to the parking lot and grabbed my groceries out of the trunk of my jeep. Thank God I had left the portable freezer in there since our honeymoon!

I got back to the kitchen, rolled my sleeves up and dug out my recopies from the bottom drawer of the kitchen cabinet. I had put it there because my sweet Betty can't bend down anymore. I know it's a bit mean, but, I had to be devious to be able to do this.

I've decided on pomegranate chicken, a fancy-shmancy salad recipe I found only with raw veggies and soft cheese and a low fat pomegranate and grapefruit yogurt for desert. I've got my work cut out for me. But my Betty is worth it.

By the time the door opens and she comes in laughing at something Lexi has told her I've gotten it all down – the living room looks like I've taken it out of a fairy-tale, I look somewhat presentable and the kitchen hurricane has been cleaned out. I am proud of myself. I know she'll love getting spoiled like this.

Betty's eyes dart from the glowing Christmas tree to the lit fire place – it's not really that cold outside, but I wanted the romance of it all. Her gaze falls on the table where I've gotten a lovely new set of plates all set up with a couple of lit candles as our center piece. Betty's speechless as she looks at me.

I swear my heart is racing so hard right now, stepping to her, a pink Plumeria flower hidden in the palm of my hand. Betty loved those flowers while we were in Hawaii.

- Logan… what is all this? She whispers to me when I take her hand and kiss her fingertips. I reach up and put the flower in her hair. It contrasts so beautifully with her brown locks. She looks just like she did in Hawaii. Just a bit rounder around her waist because of our beautiful baby.

- A surprise. I smile at her, leaning in to kiss her lips.

I hear the front door close as Lexi makes her quiet escape from our sappy romance. Betty turns to see the empty hallway and then turns back to me.

- Lexi knew…

- Not everything, but, yes, she knew I had a surprise for you.

- This is really beautiful, Loggie.

- Come sit. I lead her by the hand to the table. I've set everything up so she could rest her feet up on a few cushions. She spots them under the table.

- What's that?

- Cushions…

- What for?

- Your pretty feet. I reply, pecking her on the lips again.

- Baby, this really…

- Shhh… I shush her with a kiss. – This is just the beginning. Let me take care of you tonight, ok? I kiss her again. A bit longer, rougher. God! I love her so much. I need her like air!

I bitterly leave the sweetness of my wife's lips and head for the kitchen. Before bringing the food out I cross myself, praying she likes it. First the salad. I swallow down a knot in my throat as I put it on the table, watching Betty's every reaction.

- That looks yummy. She tells me honestly.

I smile and get back to the kitchen almost fist pumping the air.

Placing the chicken in front of my wife. The chicken I have cooked myself. The chicken I babied to a lovely crispy brown. The chicken I pray is not raw nor burned on the inside. That makes my heart race and my breath catch. Who'd think I'd be so crazed over this?

- Baby, what is this?

- Pomegranate chicken. I say in a small voice.

- That just sounds mouth watering…

- So, I'm guessing you want some? I tease, smirking, pretending to be self-confident.

- Dooh! Betty says pushing her plate in my face.

I laugh and serve us both. I take a bite watching my wife. It doesn't taste bad. It's actually pretty good. Betty seems to agree as she kind of makes these little almost orgasmic noises as she bites into the food I have made. Me. The kitchen terror. I have cooked. And my wife likes it. I'm jumping up and down and fist pumping the air all around me – in my head!

- Baby where did you…?

- Betty! I cooked! I say really offended at the hint that I ordered it up. My wife stops chewing. She looks at me in disbelief.

- Logan… You… cook? Where's the hurricane in the kitchen?

- All cleaned up! I had six hours, Betty. Six! Betty looks at me in understanding.

- Lexi is so dead! I laugh happily.

- That means you like it.

- Mhmmph. Betty lets out, closing her eyes as she's devouring another bite.

We talk a little about her day until we're both done and only bones are left behind from my meal. I could not be more excited. Who knew cooking is so rewarding? I have to do this more often!

Desert takes her by surprise and I have to give her mine as well. Which is fine by me. I'm not that big a fan of yogurt. And I am the biggest fan of my happy wife.

- Logie, you have to make me this again. Betty tells me between bites. I laugh and agree while taking our plates to the kitchen. I'll tend to them in the morning. Now all I want to do is spend the rest of our Christmas Night cuddled up in front of the fire watching a nice movie.

When I get back to the living room my wife is gone. I worry when she does this. She had a lot of morning sickness in her first trimester. I still fear that will come back.

- Baby? I call out to her.

- Yes. Betty replies from the hallway. Thank God! Not the bathroom. I sigh in relief.

- What are you doing?

- Getting your gift…

- My…

- Christmas gift. She informs me pushing a little green box in my face. I take it gladly.

- What is it? I ask, my eyes wide like a child's on…well..Christmas.

- Open it.

I do open my gift. My eyes pop out at the yearly subscription to every single Clippers game. My wife is the best in the world! She got me a yearly subscription to my favorite team! I squeal in a very non-manly fashion. Betty giggles. I look back up at her and kiss her roughly on the lips.

- Oh, my God!

- So, you like it?

- I love it! I love you! It's the best gift! Ever! Betty giggles again.

- So happy you like it, my love. She kisses me gently and goes to sit down on the couch before turning to me and asking me to join her.

I shake my head "no". She pouts adorably. That makes me go and kiss her pout away before leaving to safely put my precious gift away and get hers.

I get back to the living room to find my wife already asleep on the couch. I smile and put the red box under the tree. She'll get to open it, like a good little child, on Christmas Day. I pick her up gingerly and carry her to our bedroom. I struggle a little, making sure I don't squish our baby.

- Baby, I need you to sit up a little. I whisper in her ear. – I need to get these clothes off of you. Betty sighs and nods. I put her down on her feet and she stands, a little wobbling, still sleeping. I make quick work of getting her undressed and into bed then strip myself and join her. The moment she senses my presence she pushes her back into me. I wrap my left arm around get belly and sneak my right under her pillow to pull her even closer. Betty lifts her head a little and my arm slides perfectly in place under her head. I sigh in content.

- You make me happy. Betty whispers before drifting to sleep. Gentle pregnant woman snores come from her beautiful mouth. I smile and just lay there, watching her sleep, caressing our baby through the protective belly of my wife. I don't really think that there is happiness greater than this in the world.


End file.
